Just Relax
by Hellflores
Summary: Mike been having a very stressful day and had a very huge headache. But when Zoey wanted to help him relax, they did something that was amazing. Bad summary sorry okay, It's a Zoke lemon Don't like it then don't read


After All Star, Mike used the millions dollars to buy a house for him and Zoey to live together. A year later Mike and Zoey got married when Mike proposed to her on a night out to dinner.

Right now Zoey is just reading a book in their living room when Mike came home feeling very stress out. "Aw man my head." Mike said when he sat in a chair near the table. Worried, Zoey went to a seat next to her husband and ask

"Mike, are you okay sweetie?"

"No I'm not okay, I'm really stress out. I had a lot of paper work to do at the office and my boss keeps giving me more for some reason." Mike replied while holding his head with one head.

"Oh I'm sorry Mike, I'm sure you'll be okay."

"Well, that not half of it ever since me and personalities pressed that button, I've been having very huge head aches almost all the time and somehow they won't-OW!" Mike tried to finish but then got a another headache and clutched his head with both hands.

Zoey now more worried rubbed Mike's back a bit to help calm him but then looked at his neck and said to herself "Come on Zoey you want to help Mike calm down from his stress then do something." With some of her courage, Zoey got near Mike's neck and kissed him a bit.

Mike widen his eyes but then closed them and thought to himself "Oh man that feel nice but...aw man" Mike then said to Zoey "Zoey please not now I know you're trying to help but really you should stop."

Zoey nodded and stopped kissing his neck "I just want to help you relax a bit." Mike nodded and replied "I know but listen my boss gave me work for me to complete and I need to work on it now okay" Zoey nodded "Good." Mike then got up and left to his work room in the house.

"Oh Mike I just hope you don't get over stress." A few minutes later while Zoey was reading her book. She heard Mike yelling at himself

"Freaking damn it how the hell am I suppose to finish all this fucking paperwork if I keep getting this freaking headaches-Ow damn it!" Zoey just looked up at the room her husband is in and thought to herself "Poor Mike, I wish I could help him with his stress." She then think carefully to herself then got a idea that might help Mike calm down from his stress.

Around nighttime Mike was still in his work room still working on his paperwork for his job. "Aw man this is a lot of work. I wish my boss didn't give me all this fucking paperwork." Mike then hit his forehead on his desk and sigh "Well I no chose but-"

"Mike, can you come here I need to show something."

"Zoey, can you give me a minute please I still working?"

"Please Mike I need to show you this." Mike sigh and replied

"Fine, I'm coming." Mike got off his rolling chair and went to see what his wife wanted to show him. "Okay Zoey I'm here what you-" When Mike was about to finish he saw something that made his jaw opened wide and made him blush deeply. In front of him was his wife but she was wearing a red see though night gown and the nights wear off with a scented candle lighten on. "Z-Zoey what are you doing?"

"Mike, listen I know you have to finish those paper but listen you need to relax it's getting you very stressful so please." She caress his face and continue saying "Just relax a bit." Zoey then wrapped her arm around her lover neck and looked at him directly in the eye.

Mike just couldn't hold it anymore, he just grabbed her by the waist and kissed her furiously she took this by surprise and kiss him back. She turn to her back, wrapped her arm around his neck and continue kissing him. Mike then grasped her breast lightly and said

"Mind if you took off your gown?"

" If you take your shirt off then I'll take it off." Mike let go of Zoey, then took off his work shirt revealing his tone chest and 8 pack ab body. Then Zoey took off her night gown to reveal her C cup breast. Mike didn't hesitated and kiss Zoey again. His bare chest caress against her breast made both of them moan in pleasure. Zoey then kiss his neck down to his chest and Mike was enjoying it dearly.

"Oh Zoey." Mike then rubbed her arm a bit but then ask her, "Zoey mind if we continue this on the bed."

"You didn't even have to ask." Zoey then moved to the bed with Mike and then continued what she was doing . Mike was calming down a bit but wanted to feel something soft so he then grasped her breast and rubbed it circles. "Oh Mike, please don't stop."

Mike grinned and placed his mouth into her right breast and suck it while rubbing the other one with his hand, Zoey gasped in pleasure and was clawing on Mike's back with her nails. "Oh Mike this feel so good." Zoey said passionately. Mike then suck the other breast and moved the right one with his hands. Mike then said

"My god Zoey, they feel so soft and so good I could suck them both for a long time." He then grabbed both of her breast and suck both of them at the same time. This made Zoey moan more loudly and passionately. Zoey then said to Mike

"Mike, I think I know a way to make you relax a bit more." and with that Zoey unbutton Mike's pants and lower it down to reveal his hard veined 9 inch cock. "Oh my it's so...big, may I Mike?" Mike nodded and so Zoey grabbed it and lick it top to it tip and swilled her tongue around it. Mike moan in pleasure and in relaxed. "Oh Zoey please keep going."

Zoey then began sucking it which cause Mike to gasped and sigh in pleasure and relaxation. Zoey was enjoying this, she took her fingers and began rubbing her flower which caused her moaned more. Mike then moved a bit caused his penis was building up. Without warning her, Mike came inside her mouth. She shallowed it but some was still on her lip.

"Sorry Zoey." Mike said with a sorry look but Zoey said "No it alright beside did it helped you a bit."

"Yeah it did but actually I think I know a way I can feel really relax, if you know what I mean." Mike said the last words in a husky voice which made Zoey blush but shiver from her lover sexy voice. "Oh I think I know want it is." Zoey then took her panties off but however lean to the wall in front of it.

"Oh Mike I'm waiting." Zoey said seductively Mike know she was helping him relax but he wanted to make her relax so went to her and said "Tell me if I'm doing too hard okay."

"Mike, listen I'm trying to help you relax so I don't care if it too hard or not just please do this and you'll feel relax." Mike then grinned, grabbed her was it and rammed her tight ass. Zoey scream in pleasure, Mike got a bit scared and said "Did it hurt?"

"A bit but please don't go easy okay." Mike then fuck her very hard which was making both moan in pleasure. "Oh dear god Mike, this is amazing please don't stop." Mike then said near her ear "Why would I stop when I love to her moan." Mike kept ramming her ass so damn hard that he wasn't feeling stress but he didn't want to stop. Zoey bit her lip and thought to herself "Dear GOD! What a man I have."

"Oh Mike I love you so much." Zoey said passionately

"I love you too Zoey." Mike then felt his penis, he know he was almost there. "Zoey..I'm gonna cum." Zoey just moaned very loudly. Mike fuck her with all the might he had left and with one scream, he said "DEAR GOD I'M CUMMING!"

Mike came inside Zoey ass and she screamed lightly but passionately, when they were done they just laid down on the bed nude but relax. "Oh man I feel alright." Mike said then in a thankful voice he said, "Thanks a lot Zoey."

Zoey cuddle on Mike chest and said "My pleasure sweetie, but you know something."

"What?"

"We didn't used protection." Mike widen his eyes when Zoey said that and to himself he said "Oh crap."


End file.
